The Untittled Story
by Kitahara Saki
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal. Permasalahan diantara orang tua mereka membuat Yunho harus membenci Jaejoong. Tapi sikap Jaejoong membuat Yunho mulai ragu. Haruskah ia membenci Jaejoong dan menutup hatinya agar tidak tertarik pada anak dari appa tirinya?, GS/REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal. Permasalahan diantara orang tua mereka membuat Yunho harus membenci Jaejoong. Tapi sikap Jaejoong membuat Yunho mulai ragu. Haruskah ia membenci Jaejoong dan menutup hatinya agar tidak tertaeik pada anak dari appa tirinya?_**

 **The Untitled Story**

©Kitahara Saki, 7ec4df8e

Remake from Abby Glines Story

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong © their self

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

Truk bercampur lumpur pada ban yang kupakai telah kuparkir di samping rumah yang sedang berpesta itu. Tidak ada mobil buatan luar negeri mahal disini. Tempat ini paling tidak memuat setidaknya dua puluh mobil yang menutupi sepanjang jalan masuk. Aku memarkir truk Ford tua berusia lima belas tahun milik Eommaku di lapangan berumput, jadi aku tidak akan menghalangi siapa pun. Appa tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta. Dia tidak bicara banyak padaku.

Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman Eomma. Jika aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tak akan mau berada disini. Aku sudah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan halmonie untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan eomma. Yang tersisa hanyalah bajuku dan truk. Aku menelpon Appaku, setelah dia tidak pernah datang walau hanya sekali selama tiga tahun Eomma berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, sangatlah berat. Meskipun ini juga penting, karena dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Rosemary, Gyongju. Ini adalah rumah baru Appa. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeterku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa…Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu," namja jangkung dengan mata bamby berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa namja ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing. "Ani, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Kim Siwon?"

Namja itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, manis. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

Kecelakaan? Benarkah? Namja ini mulai membuatku marah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

Namja itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku dan sekarang setelah aku melihatnya kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Kim Siwon?" dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti, "Chankamman, disini tidak ada Kim Siwon, Ah aku ingat, Appa tiri baru Yunho bernama Siwon. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Heechul pergi ke Jepang."

Jepang? Yunho? Apa? Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi namja itu terus menatap pada senjata dan menahan nafasnya. Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursiku. Mungkin dengan senjata itu dijauhkan namja ini bisa fokus dan menjelaskan.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Siwon di Jepang?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi. Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Namja itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan eommaku dan aku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Appa datang ke pertandingan sepak bolaku. Appa yang aku miliki hingga hari dimana saudara kembarku Jaekyung tewas dalam kecelakaan. Appaku yang mengemudi. Dia berubah sejak hari itu. Namja yang tidak menelponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja sementara menjaga eommaku yang sakit, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putrinya, Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong"

Mata namja itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. Apakah itu lucu? Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo Jae, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukainya."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Aku ketakutan."

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? yeoja sial, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan yeoja yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya."

Kebanyakan yeoja yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya hampir selama tiga tahun. Eommaku sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku. "Gongju," jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

Aku meraih ke belakang truk mengambil koperku.

"Sini, biar aku saja," ia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper besar Eommaku di bagasi truk yang tersimpan di lemarinya untuk _'perjalanan jauh'_ yang tidak pernah kami lakukan. Dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana kami akan mengunjungi gyongju suatu hari nanti. Tapi, meski hanya berjarak sejauh 200 kilometer dari rumah, kami sama sekali tak pernah bisa melakukannya. Karena kemudian eomma jatuh sakit.

Menghilangkan ingatan itu, aku fokus pada masa sekarang. "Gomawo, emm…aku belum tahu namamu."

Namja itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Mwo? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika kau punya senjata sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" jawabnya.

Aku mendesah. Oke, mungkin aku menjadi sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tetapi namja ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Changmin, a, uh, teman Yunho."

"Yunho? Nugunde?" Nama itu lagi. Siapa itu Yunho?

Changmin menyeringai lebar lagi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Yunho?" dia benar-benar gembira. "Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah, "Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku menuju rumah. Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat kami mendekat. Jika Appaku tidak ada disini, lalu siapa disana? Aku tahu Heechul istri barunya tetapi hanya itu saja yang aku tahu. Apakah ini pesta anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Dia punya anak, bukan? Aku tidak ingat. Appa tidak memberitahuku dengan jelas. Dia bilang aku akan menyukai keluarga baruku tetapi dia tidak bilang siapa keluarga baru itu.

"Jadi, Yunho tinggal disini?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Changmin tertawa, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi appamu, Jae?"

Dia tidak tahu. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabnya sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapku. "Jung Yunho adalah kakak tirimu. Dia anak tunggal dari drummer terkenal Larc en ciel, Yukihiro. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Eomma nya, Heechul, adalah salah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Eommanya bisa tinggal disini karena Yunho mengijinkannya." Changmin berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya. "Semua yang ada disini temannya."

Seorang yeoja mungil, dengan rambut panjang, langsing memakai gaun mahal pendek berwarna biru dan sepasang heels yang jika aku mencoba untuk memakainya akan mematahkan leherku mereka berdiri disana menatapku. Aku tidak melewatkan kernyitan di wajahnya. Aku tidak mengenal orang seperti ini tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan mendatangi tempat yang aku datangi.

"Well, anyong Boa," jawab Changmin dengan nada mengganggu.

"Nugu?" yeoja itu bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin.

"Chingu. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu Boa, itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu," jawabnya, meraih tanganku dan mendorongku masuk kedalam rumah dibelakangnya.

Ruangan itu tidak seramai yang aku bayangkan. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang aku kira adalah ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini," ajak Changmin sambil dia berjalan menuju…bar? Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?

Aku menatap orang-orang yang kami lewati. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapku sekilas. Aku merasa tersanjung.

"Hyung, kenalkan Jaejoong, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucap Changmin dan aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Yunho.

Oh.

Oh. My.

"Oh ya?" jawab Yunho dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya. "Dia menarik tapi masih muda. Tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Appanya pergi ke Jepang dengan eommamu selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar ditempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di truk."

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamatiku lebih dekat. Matanya menatapku tajam. Mengingatkanku akan mata musang. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Bukan berarti dia milikku," akhirnya dia menjawab dan bersandar lagi di sofa dimana dia berbaring saat kami muncul.

Changmin membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Jangan bercanda hyung."

Yunho tidak menjawab. Malah dia minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya. Tatapannya bergeser pada Changmin dan aku bisa melihat peringatan disana. Aku akan meminta ijin untuk segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus. Aku hanya punya dua puluh ribu won di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelpon appaku aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya.

Perhatian Yunho kembali padaku. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan? Sebuah seringai terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin. "Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Appanya."

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata "Appa" telah lenyap tanpa diketahui. Dia tidak menyukai appaku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Ini bukan salah namja ini. Appaku yang menyuruhku ke gongju. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari. Apa yang mengharuskanku untuk percaya pada seorang namja?

Aku meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Changmin. "Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk," aku menjelaskan tanpa melihatnya. Aku menarik keras koper dan dia melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan. Rasa perih menyengat mataku saat aku sadar aku merindukan rumah mulai menusukku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.

Berbalik, aku menuju pintu, menahan kesedihanku. Aku mendengar Changmin berdebat dengan Yunho tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja tampan itu tentang aku. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Itu terlihat jelas. Appaku nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" sebuah suara yang mengingatkanku pada sirup lembut bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat senyum gembira pada yeoja yang membuka pintu sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang? Aku langsung menjatuhkan tatapanku pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Aku masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan yeoja jalang itu melihatku menangis.

Saat aku sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat aku menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju trukku. Jika aku tidak membawa koper aku akan lari. Aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku masuk ke dalam trukku, bukan di dalam rumah lucu itu dengan orang-orang sombong. Aku merindukan rumahku. Aku rindu Eommaku. Isakan lainnya meluncur bebas dan aku menutup pintu truk dan menguncinya dibelakangku.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal. Permasalahan diantara orang tua mereka membuat Yunho harus membenci Jaejoong. Tapi sikap Jaejoong membuat Yunho mulai ragu. Haruskah ia membenci Jaejoong dan menutup hatinya agar tidak tertarik pada anak dari appa tirinya?_**

 **The Untitled Story**

©Kitahara Saki, 7ec4df8e

Remake from Abby Glines Story

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong © their self

Marga disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita

 _Chapter 2_

Aku menghapus air mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam. Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan eommaku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka melakukan kremasi padanya. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya.

Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa kamar hotel tapi aku punya trukku. Aku bisa tinggal di trukku. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya masalahku. Gyongju kelihatannya cukup aman tapi aku sangat yakin jika truk tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Aku akan melihat polisi mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku akan menggunakan dua puluh ribu won terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan trukku ke pusat kota dimana trukku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir.

Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja. Perut keronconganku mengingatkanku kalau aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi. Aku akan menghabiskan beberapa ribu won untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari.

Aku akan baik baik saja. Aku memutar kepalaku untuk memeriksa di belakangku sebelum aku menghidupkan mesin truk dan mundur. Sepasang mata musang menatapku.

Sebuah teriakan kecil lolos dariku sebelum aku tahu kalau itu adalah Yunho.

Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar trukku?

Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya?

Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini sebelum dia mengangkat alis matanya padaku.

Apa maksudnya?

Kau tahu apa?

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

Meskipun dia terlihat sangat seksi saat melakukannya.

Aku mulai menghidupkan truk tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung, aku mendengar bunyi klik dan senyap.

Ani, jebal jangan sekarang tuhan. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang.

Aku menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa kalau aku salah. Aku tahu alat pengukur bensinku rusak tapi aku melihat alat pengukur jarak. Aku seharusnya tidak kehabisan masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa.

Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku pada setir dan memanggil truk dengan beberapa pilihan nama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku terjebak. Apakah Yunho akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah aku tidak bisa pergi apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali trukku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.

Menelan gumpalanyang tersangkut ditenggorokanku aku membuka pintu truk dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Yunho.

Aku ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, aku memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Aku kehabisan bensin."

Yunho mendesah.

Aku tidak berbicara.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Aku bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Nde?"

Apa? Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya usiaku? Aku terjebak di jalan masuk rumahnya, dia ingin aku pergi dan sekarang dia lebih suka membicarakan usiaku daripada pilihanku. Dasar namja aneh!

"Ah, Sembilan belas," jawabku.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Aku mencoba keras tidak marah. Aku memerlukan kemurahan hati namja ini untukku. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahku, aku tersenyum.

"Ya. Benar."

Yunho menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu."Mian. Kau terlihat lebih muda." Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuhku dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan. Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipiku dengan memalukan, membuat rona merah dipipiku semakin mengembang.

"Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti berusia sembilan belas tahun. Wajahmu kelihatan begitu segar dan muda. Kau tidak memakai make-up?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Apa yang dia lakukan?

Aku ingin tahu dengan segera seperti apa nasibku kedepannya, bukan membicarakan tentang kenyataan bahwa memakai make-up adalah hal mewah yang tidak bisa itu, Hyunjoong, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, selalu bilang aku tidak butuh make-up untuk terlihat cantik. Apapun maksudnya itu.

"Aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh ribu won. Appaku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Tidak,aku tidak pakai make-up. Aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada terlihat cantik. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih," aku menutup mulutku untuk menyudahi kata-kata kasarku. Dia telah mendorongku terlalu jauh dan aku tidak bisa mengontrol mulutku. Sekarang, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Brengsek!

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamatiku. Kesunyian lebih dari yang bisa kuatasi. Aku hanya membagi sedikit informasi pada namja ini. Dia bisa saja membuat hidupku lebih sulit jika dia menginginkannya.

"Aku tidak suka Appamu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," katanya penuh pertimbangan."Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Eommaku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Bibi Hwang hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Eommaku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara. Terima kasih Tuhan.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah truk ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Gomapta."

Yunho mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Di mana kopermu?" tanyanya.

Aku menutup pintu truk dan berjalan ke belakang truk untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma asing dan lezat meraihnya duluan. Aku membeku saat Yunho meraih koperku dan menariknya keluar.

Berbalik aku berhadapan dengan mata musangnya. Dia berkedip padaku. "Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan."

"Gomawo, sekali lagi," aku tergagap, tidak bisa jauh dari tatapannya. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam tebal yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua yang hal alami di sekeliling matanya. Itu sangat tidak adil. Meski semua orang yang mengenalku selalu bilang doe eyes milikku selalu membuat mereka terpesona, tapi mata musang itu membuatku iri.

"Ah,bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya."

Suara akrab Changmin mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku dan aku berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsinya. Aku telah menatap Yunho seperti orang bodoh. Aku terkejut dia tidak melemparku dengan tas lagi.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Bibi Hwang sampai aku bisa menghubungi Appanya dan mencari tahu sesuatu." Yunho seolah terganggu. Dia berjalan ke sampingku dan memberikan kopernya pada Changmin." Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Yunho berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang. Diperlukan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak melihatnya pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah orang yang harus kusukai.

"Dia adalah seorang yang pemurung," kata Changmin, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap padaku. Aku setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi," aku berkata sambil meraih koper.

Changmin menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku. "Aku bersikap seperti Oppa yang tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya."

Aku ingin tersenyum jika saja satu kata yang baru saja membuatku kaget. "Oppa?" aku mengulangi.

Changmin tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku anak dari suami Heechul yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan appaku saat aku berusia tiga tahun dan Yunho empat tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Yunho dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena appaku bercerai dari eommanya tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama."

Oh. Oke. Aku tidak menduganya. "Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Heechul?"

Changmin tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Appamu suami nomor empat."

Appaku adalah orang bodoh. Yeoja seperti dia kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti dia berganti celana dalam. Berapa lama dia melupakan para namja itu dan membuka hati lagi?

Changmin berjalan di belakang dan tidak berkata apa-apa padaku saat kami menuju dapur. Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu dari majalah dekorasi rumah. Kemudian dia membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry. Bingung, aku melihat sekelilingku kemudian mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain.

Dia punya cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan koperku di ranjang. Aku mengikutinya dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran kecil yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu. Aku benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya."

Ucapan Changmin yang manis membuatku tidak ingin menolak tidak membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat. Mungkin Yunho akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk tidak merasa seolah aku terpukau ada akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai dua puluh ribu wonku untuk membeli makanan. Selai kacang dan roti akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja itu,Yunho akan menelpon Appaku besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Mungkin Appaku sudah punya tidak sekali lagi gomapta, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu."

Changmin melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sangat perhatian.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu salah." Dia menatapku sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada trukku."

Changmin mengerutkan dahi,"Truk? Kau berencana tidur di truk?"

"Ya, Kamar ini,bagaimana pun juga,memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya."

Changmin menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Aku bukan orang yang suka aku tahu dari janji adalah mereka mudah mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan.

"Jika Yunho menyuruhmu pergi, telpon aku."

Aku akan menyetujui dan tahu jika aku tidak punya nomor telponnya.

"Dimana ponselmu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku?" tanyanya.

Hal ini akan membuatku terdengar makin menyedihkan. "Aku tidak punya."

Changmin menganga padaku," Kau tidak punya ponsel? Tak heran kau punya senjata."

Changmin meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip kuitansi."Kau punya pulpen?"

Aku mengeluarkan pulpen dari dompetku dan memberikannya padanya.

Dia dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen padaku. "Telpon aku. Aku serius."

Aku tidak akan pernah menelponnya tapi dia baik sekali dengan tawarannya. Aku mengangguk. Aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini Jae." Dia melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya. Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tentu," aku menyakinkan dia.

Dia mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Aku menunggu hingga aku mendengar dia menutup pintu pantry sebelum aku duduk di ranjang di samping koperku. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalaninya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Teruntuk Mrs Kim,

Saki buat surat cinta ini buat kamu ya be?

Seingetku dulu km udah pernah komen yg isinya mungkin hampir sama dg yg km tulis skrg, Saki pos FF ini disini bukan krn blog Saki sepi ya? toh perhari nya rata2 yg ngunjungi blog Saki ada 300an pengunjung. Jadi ngapain Saki nulis disini buat narik pengunjung?

selama ini Saki juga gak pernah tuh ngemis buat dikasih review, kalo emang mau review, Saki makasih banget, kalo gak, ya gpp.

Oh ya beb, lain kali pake akun resmi ya?

Love you mrs. kim


End file.
